grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Gerard
Gerard Farenwhite is the son of Depas Farenwhite, a man with great influence within the Ruby Knights. He is the current leader of the Ruby Knights until Elesis returns from her journey with the Grand Chase. He appeared in the game as a Quest NPC for the Kanavan region. Background Gerard was a young Knight who competed against Elesis for the leadership of the Ruby Knights. When they were younger, he was very hostile towards Elesis because of his sense of inferiority towards her skill, which far surpassed his own. One day, he witnessed Elesis performing intense training on her own to overcome her physical limits as a woman, and that incident changed him. In front of people, he still appears to be in a rivalrous relationship to Elesis in the contest for the Ruby Knights' leadership, and Gerard habitually teases Elesis by saying that a sword is not suitable for a woman. In wars and life, however, he looks out for Elesis discreetly. In the end, Elesis won the contest for leadership and was appointed the leader of the Ruby Knights. However, after Elesis left for Serdin to join the Grand Chase, he leads the Ruby Knights in her stead and supports her in her mission. Story Although he doesn't appear in the story dialogues, Gerard interacts with the Grand Chase and, at times, to the players themselves in the mission board. Elven Forest Gerard met Elesis in the Elven Forest and introduced himself to the Grand Chase. He received a report about the Orc Warriors invading the area and asked to wipe them out quickly. Gorge of Oath Gerard told them about the Gorge of Oath and the start of Kanavan's territory beyond its canyons. When the Drillmons were encountered, he mentioned them being gentle creatures but warned the Chase that they are much stronger than the Orcs. Marsh of Oblivion Gerard asked a favor and the Grand Chase detoured in the Marsh of Oblivion to scout the area where missing villagers have been reported. He told them that the population of the Poisonous Mushrooms seems to increase each day and worries that the creatures will be all over not only Kanavan but the whole continent of Bermesiah. Forsaken Barrows According to Gerard, the Kanavan kingdom requires help about the dead rising in the Forsaken Barrows and asked Grand Chase to investigate. He warned them to not underestimate the undead as they are strong, fast and capable of exploding. He also mentioned that the weakness they had when alive is still the same when dead. Forgotten City Not too long ago, Gerard was able to rescue a little girl from the attacking machines. However, he couldn't save the father and asked Grand Chase to find him instead. He told them about the ancient relics having a solid outer casing which makes it difficult to defeat them. Gaikoz's Castle Gerard informed Grand Chase about Gaikoz threatening to destroy Kanavan before they search Ronan within the castle. According to him, Gaikoz's subordinates died with deep grudges and the Chase must be wary of their swords, but more so to the ones shooting from afar with guns. Lastly, he asked if they can handle the Ghost Samurai who protects Gaikoz. in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Trivia *Based on his background, it is implied that Gerard has a crush on Elesis. **It can also be interpreted as a brotherly love instead of a romantic interest. Gallery 02 Gerard Farenwhite.png|Gerard's portrait. Gerald 1.png|Concept art of Gerard. Gerald 2.png|Concept art of Gerard and Elesis. Kakaogerard.png|Gerard in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser. References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Quest NPCs Category:NPC __FORCETOC__